schools_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Truth Works Well
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X. Previously on...Survivor! At the tribe, Sunday and Bret were in the minority. At the tribe, Figgy and Taylor were trying to hide their romance. Figgy (hugging Taylor): You should not hug me. And Adam found himself in the power spot between two Gen-Xers and the Millennial lovers. At the tribe, Gen-X was in control but there were cracks from within. David: So it's CeCe? Chris: I mean- David: I'll do it! And Chris used his relationship with Zeke to pull in the Millennials. Chris: (sighs) I'm ready to make a move. At tribal council, the Gen-Xers gave up their numbers and CeCe. Probst: CeCe, the tribe has spoken. Fifteen are left, who will be voted out tonight? Night 15 Vanua Chris: Live to fight another day, right? Chris gives Michelle a hug as David and Zeke lay their torches on a tree. David: That was really good. The four continue to hug each other as the scene shifts into David's confessional. Zeke:' David, it was great voting with you today. Zeke sits in a chair next to aa burning fire. David: Pleasure voting with you and Michelle! Chris (sitting on the hammock while smiling): It had to be done. Chris lies his head on a pillow while David walks by. David: You guys did it! You guys followed through. Day 16 Ikabula The tribe section opens with shots of rolling waves, then settling on the tribe huddled around the fire. Sunday: I am really hungry! (laughs in disbelief) Jay (shaking his head): Right? It's bad. Will: Want to go look for dead coconuts? Jay: (yawns) Let's do it. Will and Jay get up from their spots around the fire and walk off into the forest. Jay is digging into a bush while Will is keeping a lookout. Will: See anything? Jay (annoyed): Where the freak do they put these idols, man? Will: I-I don't know. Will and Jay walk by a tree when something catches Jay's eye. He sees a log with the tribe's insignia on it and picks it up. Jay (showing the log to Will):' Do you think this is weird? Will walks over. Jay: That's the symbol for this tribe, right? Will (nodding his head): Yeah, yeah, y-yeah. Jay runs around in a circle, smiling. Jay (to Will): Dude, keep a lookout. Will laughs in disbelief at Jay having the idol. Will: Holy crap! Jay: Dude, we just found the idol! Oh my god. Dude! (laughs) Will: Oh my god. Jay takes his Hidden Immunity Idol out of it's packaging and shows it to Will. Jay: Dude, this stays between me and you. Will (shaking his head: Yes. Michaela then comes up behind them, startling the two. Michaela: Secret, secret! Will (shocked): Oh, Michaela. Michaela: What's that? Michaela: Where'd you find that? Will and Jay awkwardly smile at Michaela. Jay: On the floor. Jay (putting the idol in his shorts): Well, now we know they don't have it. Michaela (taking a step back): Yeah. Will: So, we're good? Will and Jay frown at each other. Will: That was bad timing. Jay: Horrible. Freaking Michaela! Blind Faith Probst: C'mon in guys! enters followed by . The two tribes immediatly take note that CeCe is missing from the tribe. Probst: Both tribes gettin' your first look at the new Vanua tribe, CeCe voted out at the last tribal council. Figgy sees CeCe makes and smiles, then applauds. Bret (whispering): Wow. Probst (smiling): And a lot of reactions. Figgy, you were the first one. You were clapping the second you saw it was CeCe. Figgy: (laughs) Uh, I mean I love Michelle, so- I love Zeke too but I was really really worrie. (laughs then puts her head in her hands) That sounded really really bad, sorry! But I- Michelle and I are really really close.. I love her. Probst: Michelle, does it concern you that in a game like this Figgy is so open. Michelle (smiling): Nope! I mean, I actually think the truth works well in this game. So- Probst (amused): You may be the first person to ever say that phrase, 'The truth works well' in this game. Michelle (laughing): I'll-I'll own! --Challenge happens. Michelle beastmodes it as a caller, while Figgy loses it for her tribe. Even though she is sitting out, Hannah feels faint.--